The Rebellious Slave
by I eat a lot
Summary: Too many times his slave, Rin, attempted to escape. Sesshomaru had been looking for a way to stop her and keep her by his side. Would impregnate her be the right way? He would have to find out.


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA **

**I don't know what happen, but my laptop said something about configurative the computer. The next thing I know, I cannot open any file of micro soft ward. I don't know what happen, but that's really annoying because I typed a lot. I have a few unfinished stories that cannot be opened at the time being. Sigh… Review please. **

* * *

"That bitch! I'm so fucking going to kill her!" cursed a middle-aged man and he meant it. It was a hot day. The sun was roasting his back, sweats dripping down his forehead taking his already irritated mood to another level. His spiky hair was thick with oils from lacking of bath. His teeth were yellow, some were rotten black and a few were missing because of the once too many fights he had been in. His face was one of a kind. The kind that made children screamed from fright, seeking for their parents as if they had seen a monster. Well, he was too not far from a monster. No, he definitely was a monster. A monster in human's skins!

He was a slaves' dealer.

In his forty years of life, he had captured countless innocent villagers, burned their homes, murdered their love ones and forced them into slavery. And it was not different with this one.

The rebellious slave!

She had wasted too much of his precious time. It had been three days since she had been displayed at the city market and yet no one dared to buy her.

No, no one even dared to go near her! Hell, anyone who would buyher must not quite be right up there.

She was a young thing. Barely seventeen. At one point she could be considered a beauty, one he thought for sure would bring him a fortune, but looked at her know! Her face was swollen beyond the point of recognition, her nose was broken, her eyes were black with nasty bruise, and her lips were cracked and filled with dry bloods. But she deserved it. All of it. Because of that rotten mouth of hers that spoke each word as if spitted out a corpse.

Anything she had spoken were curses, taunts, yells, refused to acknowledge of her situation. She was a freaking slave and he was her owner! She tried to escape at any giving chance, leaving him no choice but to teach her lessons and silenced her with punches and kicks.

What he hated most was that instead of cowered with fear like others, she glared at him as if she wanted his blood no matter how many times he had hit her.

He cursed inwardly. Now his good was all ruined. He had hoped to sell her at a high price to some lewd man for sex slave, but now he doubted she would get sold at all.

No one would by her!

Her face said it all that she was trouble. Anyone who bought her would have to deal with her rebellious. Not to mention she would be useless and stubborn and would not do anything as she were told. She was literary a headache!

"I'm so fucking going to kill her!" he muttered again, his hand tightened around the cup of sake he had been drinking so tightly that the cup broke.

"Eye, eye," answered another man who looked not much different from the elder one. Their face spoke for themselves what kind of the business they were in and that it was best to stay out of their way. The younger one had a long scar across his right cheek. Those two looked a lot alike because they were brothers.

"If she's not sold by the end of today, we will kill her. We have wasted enough time with her." He agreed with his elder brother. At one time, he would like to do more than just kill the girl, but now he could not bring himself to do such thing while looking at her ruined face. They would deal with her accordingly, leave her corpse somewhere, and moved on to the next city.

"And I will make sure that she begs for her death," the elder's eyes looked far into the unseen distance future of how he would torture her.

The girl who had been kneeling with a large chain on both hands and feet next to bunch of other slaves hissed widely to any passerby who came a little too close to her. She heard the conversation and knew what was coming her way, but she would not let it be easy for them. Even if she had to die, she would make sure they would never forget her.

Unknown to the trios, a pair of golden orbs had been observed the said slave. He heard the whole conversation and knew that her fate would be sealed by the end of the day. But something about her, he could put a finger on it, drew him in.

He soon realized it was the wild and untamed fire that burned wildly behind her eyes, he concluded, that made the alpha instinct in him wanted to made her… summited. At that moment, he decided he would buy her.

He strode elegantly toward the two oblivious angry slaves' dealers. He had long fine silver hair that nearly reached his knees. His skin was fair and pale. He was so handsome that any woman would willingly throw herself at him, yet he had the glares so cold that would make anyone trembled in fear. Each of his cheeks bore a pair of twin magenta strips; the same color was painted on his eyelid. No they were not painted, but they were his demon marks. He was born with them. On his forehead stood a blue crescent moon. He wore white traditional Japanese attire; don a very large and very puffy white fur over his right shoulder that dragged all the way to his knees. The fur was alive and could extend or prolonged at his will. His chest wore a black spiky amour and two swords were tugged at his waist telling anyone who saw him he was not one they should mess with.

He came to stop in front of the slave girl whose face was swollen so badly that made her face looked more like an egg than a face. A very bruises egg.

"How much is she?" he asked in a cold, deep, yet smooth monotone voice. He was towered over the girl; his eyes never left her form. She looked up at him with shock, then slowly, her glaze turned to anger. They didn't hide the murderous intent directed toward him.

The two slaves' dealers stopped whatever they were doing and came to attend to their customer. A smile plastered on their faces, but that did nothing to lessen their evilness. If anything, it only increased.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the slaves' dealers bowed low. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon and well-known throughout the city. "It is an honor to have you here with us. What can-" But Sesshomaru cold glares silenced him from speaking more. Sesshomaru didn't like small talk after all.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Sesshomaru said calmly, icily, yet impatient.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are you sure you want her? She's a troublemaker. If I may suggest, I would advise you to buy someone more obedient," said the elder slaves' dealer. The younger one nodded in agreement.

If the rebellious slave cause too much trouble to the lord or ran away, he might decide to take his anger out on the slaves' dealers. The slave could run away, but the slaves' dealers still wanted to continue their business here in the city. They could not risk enraging the lord. Sesshomaru was too powerful for them to handle.

But Sesshomaru answered them with the infamous cold glares. One would wonder why the slaves' dealers who had the appearance of beasts were shaken in the present of the handsome angle-look-alike man when it should be the other way around. How Sesshomaru held such strong intimidation was one of the world's great wondered, but fact remained that no one dared cross him.

"Ten silver coins," the elder slaves' dealer quickly respond, but immediately regretted.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously at the priced. He may be rich and did not normally deal with slavery, but that was two times higher than a normal price. The slaves' dealer flinched slightly starting to pray that the demon did not catch on.

"You dare take me for a fool?" he stated in an icy voice. His voice was calm yet held so much authority. The two slaves' dealers swallowed thickly. Their greed would get them killed.

"My mistakes, my lord. She's five silver coins." The elder one tried to smile, but he failed miserably and ended up with a nervous gulp.

"Two silver coins," stated Sesshomaru in a finality tone.

Hesitated, but he protested, "No offense, but that's too low of a price, my lord," the elder man frown.

"Too low?" he raised an elegant eyebrow, turning to fully face the men for the first time. "With her face and the way she looks, no one will buy her if I did not. You said so yourself, she's a troublemaker. High price? You shall be glad that I, Sesshomaru, am did not kill you here and now for thinking a fool of me." His eyes traveled form one slaves' dealer to another. They gulped dryly and flinched at his stares, their forehead broke with cold sweats which had nothing to do with the hot weather. In fact, they felt shills ran through their spines making them shivered slightly. "Consider yourself lucky that I, Sesshomaru, am willing to pay at all and not just beheads you two for insulting me."

"Y-yes. Tw-two silver coins are more than enough." The elder slaves' dealer shakily nodded his head while his younger brother tried to unlock the chains from the slave girl.

Soon the girl was shoved beneath Sesshomaru's feet. The brown rag she wore was barely covered her behind showing a pair of tone long legs. However, those legs, same as any other parts of her body, were covered with muds. Her hair was greasy, and her body, he could smelled piles of old sweats. His nose would've wrinkled if he were a lesser demon. The first thing he would make her do was to take a bath, he noted.

Sesshomaru looked down at her emotionlessly while the human slave hissed angrily at him. Trying to scared him off. What a fool. If he did not buy her, she would die.

"This is the parchment of your ownership over her. Signs your name here," the elder man instructed and pointed at the button of the brown paper, "then the spell of master and slave will be completed. She will have to obey your commands, and you can punish her if she doesn't do so." The slaves' dealer explained. But somehow that only made Sesshomaru wanted to laugh. Her appearance clearly told him that the spell couldn't do much to her because she was anything but obedient.

The spell would bind her to him with the magic collar she word around her next. She could only go to certain range of distance that he allowed which mean she would never be able to run away. Or so the elder man said. The instructions of how to use the spell was written on the parchment, the man tried to explained, but Sesshomaru did not waste his time listening to the slaves' dealer rambling.

He snatched the parchment from the human and signed his name under it.

"Follow me," Sesshomaru ordered coldly to his new slave. She glared dragger at him, very angry that he thought she worth only two coins, but didn't have a choice and started walking behind him. She would follow him, for now, because at the very least it meant she would not be killed today. Not yet.

Sesshomaru led her through the crowded market. He didn't need a new slave, really. He had no need for one; he never did. He was more than capable of taking care of himself and preferred it that way. He needed not someone to tend to his every need as if he was an incapable infant. Not to mention the fact that he already had plenty slaves at home.

Correction, his father's slaves. The salves he had absolutely no intention to meddle with.

So what was the purpose of the new slave?

To entertain him.

No, not for sexual purpose. No one would want her with that kind of face. Even before those bruises he would not be surprised if her face were ready was disfigured.

Most of all, she was human.

He was well known for his distasted in human. Some may say he might use human women in such way because of hated, but no, such action was beneath him. And for him to be in such intimate position with one whom he claimed to dislike made his stomach turned. It would make him a hypocrite.

Let's just say, if one dislike a pile of shit, would one want to touch it? Or if one hated cats, would the first thing that came to mind was sexual abuse? There were countless ways, punishments, and tortures he could think of and used against his enemy. Not that he would. He never was one patient enough to torture anyone, he simply killed them.

It didn't have to be sexual assault. Those who used it against a weaker gender were just some pathetic low life that diluted himself with excuses to satisfice his pathetic personal needs. If Sesshomaru ever needed a woman, there was plenty of demoness to choose from. He would not choose a human. Worse a slave.

Why did he refuse so strongly to use a slave to satisfice his instinct needs? His father, Toga, was a prime example of disgrace. Toga took a human woman slave to bed and ended up with a half-breed bastard child as a result. Sesshomaru would never stoop so low.

Why not use a prostitute? That would be the lowest act he could ever perform. He WOULD NOT take the women that would open her legs to just any male with money. It disgusted him to use the body that had been touched by countless men in such way. Anything he possessed was of the best qualities; woman include.

She who he would chose to be his life partner, his wife, would belong to him and him alone. He did not share!

He would never touch a slave to contaminate his pure demon bloodline. Especially not a human.

Sesshomaru, cold and merciless as he was, was a proud demon. If he ever ended up having a bastard child, no matter from whom, he would take responsibility for it and took the child in. He would not let anyone looked down on him saying that the lord of the western land could not afford to feed his baster brat and left it to roam the street. No matter how fealty the other half of his child's blood was, it was still his child. But Sesshomaru was an intelligent demon and would not open the door to such possibility. He would not touch a lowly woman to begin with and would wait for his perfect prefer choice. He had absolute self-control over his sexuality, and had no need woman. What important to him now was power and power alone.

Also, Sesshomaru was an old fashion man and would wait until after marriage to have skin contact. He had yet planned to get marry.

He silently led the slave through the crowded market. People unconsciously parted way for him. His strides were even and elegant. The girl grudgingly trying to keep up with his pace in her exhausted state. She had not eaten much in the past week. Her eyes darting from place to place, looking for a way to escape.

"What is your name, slave?" he asked once they were out of the market and headed toward a removes area that surrounded by nature. He kept on walking and didn't look back.

After a long silence, he came to the conclusion that she would not give her name away.

He suddenly paused, making the girl to nearly stubble into his back.

"I asked for your name, slave," Sesshomaru turned around, towered over the shorter girl intimidating her.

She answered him with a murderer's glare and said nothing verbal.

After a long stares contest, Sesshomaru spoke. "Fine." He spoke coolly. "I shall give you a name to be called." His face was indifferent, but something about it told the girl she would not like what about to happen.

"Bitch." He named her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. "That's not a name," she retorted, feeling offended.

"Whore?" he continued with the name choices, contented he could make her speak.

"That's not my name! Stop insulting me!" she spat angrily while Sesshomaru stared down at her, indifferent.

"Then what is your name, salve."

"Rin," she answered annoyingly glaring more draggers.

Sesshomaru, unaffected by her scowls, started walking again leaving her with no choice but to follow after him.

After ten minutes or so walked, he led him into the forest and met with a pair of strange demons; a two headed dragon and an old wrinkling green toad imp. The imp was very short, barely reached her knees. The dragon was large, the size of a horse or could be even bigger.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru addressed the little demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you are back. I've gotten all the necessity you've required-," Jaken eagerly responded with enthusiast and pointed to the two headed dragon that was don with supplies.

"Fix her nose," Sesshomaru cut him off. For the first time, the little demon looked up at Rin.

"A human?" his face was that of disgusted and shock. That look made Rin wanted to make Jaken a new ball for her kick practice. "Why would you bring a human along my lord? She's useless. And her face is beyond ugly! It's dis-"

Before Rin could respond or Jaken could say more, he was shut up by a foot. Sesshomaru had walked past Jaken and made him a stepping stone as he walked toward a tree.

"You will not question me," Said Sesshomaru coldly as he continued on walking. "And fixed her nose," he finished. The little imp grumbled in submission.

"It doesn't need to be fixed," Rin protested. She didn't trust the little demon's nursing skill and she could take care of herself. Broken nose or not.

Sesshomaru paused. His eyes narrowed dangerously at her objection and turned to face her. Rin felt cold shills ran down her spine, but she refused to back down. If she backed down now she would ever remained a slave because this was only the being of orders- their master and slave relationship. She was a free woman and refused to be anything else.

"Let Jaken fix your nose, or," Sesshomaru raised one of his sharp clawed hands up. It suddenly had acid green over flown on it. A few drips that dropped from his hand hissed when it touched the ground and melted whatever in its way. "I will destroy your face completely."

Their eyes locked. Still refused to look away, Rin gulped thickly knowing it was not a threat.

"Fine!" she shouted angrily. Sesshomaru gave her one last glance and started toward a tall tree and sat elegantly against it. The human glared daggers after him.

But it didn't matter now if her face got fixed. She provoked the slaves' dealers on purpose and made sure her face was disfigured because she didn't want to be sold for sex slave. But now there was no point in keeping her face bruised.

"And take a bath afterward." Sesshomaru added, "You smelled," he told her.

"No," she refused just to piss him off. She really needed a bath, but she would not do it just to annoy him.

Sesshomaru once again had his cold eyes laid on her. He somehow found this amusing. Maybe because no one denied him anymore and he always got things his way so easily, so he wanted a little challenge in life.

He could tell she was affected by him, feared him even, but she put up a strong front. That was why he wanted to buy her in the first place. He enjoyed putting her in her place and made her summited to him.

"Why? Need a hand to help taking your clothes off?" he spoke coolly, showing no emotion. The reaction he got from the girl made his chest swelled with victory. Her hands immediately flew to cover her chest in a protest. He would have smirked if he were the type. Not that he wanted to see her naked form.

"Fine!" Rin pouted crossly before turning around and walked toward Jaken who waited to fix her nose. The little imp's head was swollen with lumps.

Sesshomaru smirked inwardly. His life would be so much fun from now on. Even though Rin didn't seemed to agree with him.

* * *

**Snow in October**: just did. :D thanks for the review.

**Waves on the sand**: Thanks. I will try but no promise how soon I will be able to update.

**Shelisa**: thanks. Sorry for the long wait.

**Smpt**: lol, I hope you found out after reading this chapter. :D

**Harley944**: thanks.

**Jasmine-Momo-chan:** Sorry about the long wait. I cannot always write when I want to. Thanks for the review. :D


End file.
